Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell
|image = |arc =Tenrou Island arc |place =Tenrou Island |result =Hades is defeated. |side1 = *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia **Taurus **Scorpio **Horologium **Capricorn *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Laxus Dreyar |side2 = *Hades |forces1 = Natsu Dragneel *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Hand to Hand Combat Lucy Heartfilia *Celestial Spirit Magic *Unison Raid Taurus *Two Bladed Axe Scorpio *Sand Magic Capricorn *Hand to Hand Combat Gray Fullbuster *Ice-Make *Swordsmanship Erza Scarlet *Requip: The Knight **Black Wing Armor **Training Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor *Swordsmanship Wendy Marvell *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Unison Raid Laxus Dreyar *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *Hand to Hand Combat |forces2 = Hades *Chain Magic *Amaterasu *Bullet Magic *Demon's Eye *Living Magic *Hand to Hand Combat |casual1 =Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Laxus are moderately injured. |casual2 =Hades is grievously injured. }} Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades is a fight fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, S-Class Candidate Mages of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Mages of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell, independent Mage, Laxus Dreyar, and Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades. Prologue In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go and fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the ones that he trusts. On the way to the Dark Guild's airship, the group is joined by Gray and Erza, fresh from their battles with Ultear and Azuma. The group arrives at their destination and sees Hades waiting for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 17-19 Hades tells the group to fight him when they are ready and returns to his ship. Despite knowing that their master was defeated by Hades, the group decides to fight in order to stop the war. Natsu tells the Exceeds to search for the ship's power source and destroy it in order to prevent it from taking off. After Wendy casts Troia on Natsu as a precautionary measure, Gray uses his Ice Make: Stairs to climb the ship while the Exceeds flies off to find the power source. As the group climbs the stairs, Erza reminds the group that Hades is a powerful Mage and tells them to use their full power from the start. Everyone agrees and Natsu is the first one to reach the top of the stairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 2-5 Battle ]] Natsu immediately sends a fireball at Hades telling him to eat the power of Fairy Tail, Hades easily stops the attack with his hands but is surprised to see Erza and Gray appear right in front of him. Erza, in her '''Black Wing Armor, attacks with her Moon Glimpse while Gray attacks with his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur. Lucy then summons Taurus who attacks Hades while Wendy casts Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier on her friends, enhancing their attack power, defensive power and speed. With Wendy's support, Erza and Gray continue to attack Hades, but miss. With a summoned chain, Hades snags Erza and slams her into Gray. Natsu sees this as an opening and attacks Hades with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Hades recovers from the attack and then snags Natsu with his chain. However, a newly-requiped Erza cuts the chain, freeing Natsu. Gray uses his Ice-Make: Hammer to propel Natsu towards Hades. Wendy attacks with her Sky Dragon's Roar and Lucy opens summons Scorpio who attacks Hades with his Sand Buster. The two attacks combine into a Unison Raid and surrounds Natsu, boosting his Magic. Natsu then hits Hades with a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn sending him crashing to the wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 5-16 The Fairy Tail Mages stand up and are surprised to hear Hades' voice. Hades tells the group that it was a mistake for them to fight him, saying that their mistake leaves them with no future. The smoke then clears and the group sees Hades, standing and uninjured. Natsu realizes that their opponent's Magical Power has increased and everyone prepares themselves for Hades' attack. Hades then shouts the word Katsu and Wendy disappears, leaving only her clothes behind, much to the group's horror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 17-20 Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza stare down at the only things Wendy has left behind, her clothes. As Natsu shouts his disbelief, the group hears a voice coming from the ceiling. Looking up and seeing Horologium, the group breathes a sigh of relief. Horologium tells that group that he is in Automatic Danger Response Mode causing Lucy to remark that she has been in plenty of dangerous situations from the island's creatures and the members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. Horologium apologizes to her, saying that the level of danger is higher than the previous ones. Horologium then tells the group that he would not be able to protect them again since he is at his limit. After providing her with some new clothes, he releases Wendy and tells the group to be careful. He then returns to the Spirit World as the group readies itself to fight Hades once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 3-6 ]] Hades is impressed with "Makarov's babies", causing Natsu to ask if he is an acquaintance of their master. Hades then reveals that he was the second master of Fairy Tail, Purehito, much to the group's surprise. However, Natsu, thinking that he is lying, charges at Hades only to be caught in an explosion by Hades' '''Amaterasu. After attacking both Gray and Wendy with Amaterasu, Hades uses his Chain Magic to bound Lucy and Erza together and attack them with the same attack. Natsu tries to attack once more but Hades with his Bullet Magic attacks him, causing him to fall. Hades then proceeds to attack Wendy and Gray with the same attack. Hades then laughs as he watches the Fairies fall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 6-11 The Fairy Tail Mages lay defeated before Hades. Hades begins to mock the group by explaining the origin of the name of the Fairy Tail guild. Hades then approaches Natsu, telling him that their journey is about to end and that entrusting Makarov with the guild was a mistake since he changed the guild. As Hades steps on him, Natsu defends his master, saying that their is nothing wrong with change and that, if he doesn't have the courage to change things, he should die. Annoyed, Hades uses his Bullet Magic to attack Natsu once more. Hades continues to attack Natsu while the rest of the team watch in horror, their eyes filled with tears. As Hades is about to kill Natsu, lightning strikes the ship and Hades' arm, much to everyone's surprise. As the light clears, the group sees Laxus Dreyar standing in front of Hades. Natsu smiles at the sight of Laxus while Hades expresses his surprise as Laxus headbutts him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 14-21 ]] The Fairy Tail Mages are surprised and pleased to see Laxus while Hades is surprised to learn that Laxus is related to Makarov. After commenting on Natsu and the others' battered clothes, Laxus reveals that he visited the island in order to visit the graves of his ancestors. With that, he begins the battle by kicking Hades, followed by a lightning charged punch that sends Hades flying. Laxus then charges at Hades and attacks him with a punch and a '''Lightning Dragon's Roar that misses. Hades counters with his Chain Magic which misses and hits the giant globe. Hades tries to flatten Laxus with it but misses. Throwing away the globe, Hades attacks Laxus with an invisible, long range attack followed by his Bomb Formula that causes a huge explosion. Laxus retaliates by using his Lightning Magic to propel his next attack. The Fairy Tail Mages watch Laxus in awe, surprised to see his strength. Suddenly, Laxus' body weakens due to the spell that hit him previously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 2-14 Realizing Hades' strength, Laxus smirks, saying that he still has a long way to go. The Fairy Tail Mages begin to panic after hearing Laxus and watch as Hades uses his Explosion Bullet. Just as the attack is about to collide, Laxus, realizing that he can still get angry if something happens to Makarov even though he is no longer part of the guild, transfers his power to Natsu, much to everyone's surprise. The attack collides and Laxus manages to survive just as Natsu stands up and asks Laxus why he gave him his power, pointing out that he is weaker than him. Laxus tells him that it is not about who is stronger or weaker, it is about who got hurt and a member of Fairy Tail should take the pain that was caused by Hades and return in a hundred fold. With Laxus' lightning giving him power, Natsu readies himself to fight with Hades once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 15-21 ]] After transferring his Magical Power to Natsu, Laxus falls unconscious while Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza express their surprise with his sudden actions. With lightning and fire surging inside him, Natsu charges at Hades and sends a barrage of punches at him. After kicking Hades, lightning suddenly follows, surprising and impressing the Fairy Tail Mages. Remembering the suffering and pain that Hades cost to his friends, Natsu, with his fist covered with lightning, punches him once more, sending him flying several feet away. Natsu then combines the lightning in his left hand with the fire in the other and sends a blast at Hades, causing an explosion. Hades manages to recover and, jumping up from the smoke, uses his '''Chain Magic to bind both of Natsu's hands. However, Natsu manages to destroy the chain and attacks with a Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar that manages to create a hole on the side of the airship and even carve a path halfway through the entire island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 2-11 After the smoke from the explosion clears, the group sees Hades lying on the floor, seemingly defeated. Smiling to himself for winning, Natsu tries to walk back to the group but loses his balance and begins to fall down through a hole on the floor. Lucy manages to grab hold of Natsu who thanks her, saying that he doesn't have any Magical Power left. As Lucy pulls Natsu up, the others smile, thinking that the war is finally over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 12-14 As the group tries to tend to Natsu's injuries, Hades stands up, impressed with the group who manages to damage him that much. As he straightens up, Hades says that it would be more simple to finish them now and thanks the group for entertaining them, much to the group's surprise. Hades, saying that he will show the group something remarkable, removes his eye patch and calls forth the Demon's eye to awaken. An immense amount of Magical Power escapes Hades, much to the group's surprise. With both eyes open, Hades faces the group and tells them that it's the end for them. Natsu tries to stand up but fails, having no strength left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 16-19 ]] As Hades releases his Magical Power, the fairies watch in awe while Natsu tries to move to no avail. Hades states that the world will change when Zeref awakens tonight, and that he will obtain the "magic of one". Lucy recalls having heard of such magic before from her mother, Hades declares that they cannot step into the abyssal deep because they lack the resolve. He the activates a spell based on hidden magic which summons demons from the rubble. The team begins to shake in fear at this power until Natsu regains composure, reciting the words Gildarts told him, that fear isn't evil, because it allows them to learn their weaknesses, which in turn allows them to grow stronger. Motivated by Natsu's declaration that they are all together. The team charges forward as Hades sends his demons ahead. Natsu begins to fall behind, but Lucy and Wendy push him forward, followed up by Gray and Erza in front of them who do the same supporting with their legs. Hades says it is time for the sun to sink and causes an explosion on the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 5-18 The explosion caused by Hades destroys most of the ship's deck but didn't seem to damage the Fairy Tail members. As Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Gray pull themselves out of the rubble, Natsu's manages to land a blow on Hades who is sent flying back. As Hades expresses his shock about his Magic failing to take effect, Natsu attacks him with an uppercut. Hades then realizes that someone must have destroyed his heart, the "Devil's Heart, which is the secret to his Magic and longevity. As Natsu continues to attack Hades with punches and kicks, the others notice that the Tenrou Island's tree has been restored to its original and healthy state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 2-9 ']] With the Tenrou Tree's restoration, Magical Power is returned to the Fairy Tail members. Natsu continue to attack Hades with his punches but Hades retaliates by palming Natsu into the rubble determined to not lose to Makarov. Suddenly, Laxus appears and punches Hades while telling the Fairy Tail members to attack. Lucy summons Capricorn to tackle Hades while Wendy flips him around with a 'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Gray then slashes Hades with a Ice-Make: Ice Bringer while Erza follows up with a Pentagram Sword. Natsu then finishes the battle with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 10-18 Aftermath With Hades defeated, Natsu screams out in celebration, proud of the power of his guild, just as the sun rises from the horizon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 18-19 Erza requips into her Heart Kreuz Armor while answering Wendy that they have won and Lucy hands Natsu his scarf. Just then, Happy and Carla come running being chased by some minor members of Grimoire Heart and tell Natsu to help them. Gray, Erza and Wendy start worrying because they have no magic power left to fight with, but then Makarov, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Lisanna, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen appear and the minor members of Grimoire Heart get scared, but when they see that Hades had been defeated, they run away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 2-5 The Fairy Tail members cheer and celebrate for their victory over Grimoire Heart. Makarov sees Laxus and scolds him for being on their holy island after being excommunicated. However, the Thunder God Tribe rejoices, cries and hugs Laxus as soon as they see him. Natsu screams out that they should continue the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, but falls down because of the side effects from eating lightning. As they are leaving back to the campsite, Hades raises his voice and tells Makarov to finish him off, but he denies his request. Hades then tells him the reason he left Fairy Tail and became a Dark Mage. Makarov then tells him that it doesn't matter where Magic originated from; Magic is alive, it's always changing and it can be seen in any way you can think of; Magic is living alongside Fairy Tail. As he walks away, Makarov tells Hades that he learned all of that from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 6-15 References Navigation Category:Fights